Misguided Savior
by Inumaru12
Summary: Sora doesn't want his friends to be in the same pain as him because of the growing darkness. So he decides to end their pain before it even starts. Psycho!Sora, char.death, suicide, slight gore, some light Riku/Sora and Kairi/Sora ONE SHOT


**Warnings:** Psycho!Sora, character death, slightly gory, very light shonen-ai/guy-on-guy-ness, suicide.

**Summery:** Sora doesn't want his friends to be in the same pain as him because of the growing darkness. So he decides to end their pain before it even starts.

**Misguided Savior**

Tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the day that Mickey and Donald and Goofy would be coming back to Destiny Islands after a year of rest. A year of rest and relaxation they had all deserved. But Sora had found that it was more relaxing for Riku and Kairi then it was for him. Ever since he had gotten back, he had started to see things. He had seen how the darkness clumped around Riku's heart, how even though he had thought he had gotten rid of all of it, it was still there. He even saw the darkness around Kairi's heart. She was so pure, but yet the darkness was small but growing larger and starting to worm its way into her heart. Worst of all, he could see his heart.

Every morning he'd look in the mirror and he could see the darkness taking a hold of his heart and lacing it with more and more darkness. Sometimes Sora couldn't even see the light, and it scared him. He was also in so much pain all the time. He had tried to hide it from everyone, but Kairi and Riku had been sending him concerned looks.

One day though, he couldn't see the his light anymore, that was also the day he wasn't able to summon the keyblade anymore. Sora had cried tears of pain and anguish, knowing he wouldn't be able to fight the heartless of protect his friends anymore. Suddenly, when he thought of protecting his friends, he knew what he could do; he knew how he could save his friends from suffering.

Sora wiped the tears away and smiled, knowing soon he'd end his friend's pain.

**XxXxXxXx**

**** Riku blinked sleepily when he heard the sound of someone knocking on his back door. Quite insistent knocking actually. Riku sighed and looked longingly at his bed before making his way through the kitchen towards the back door. Really now, who would try knocking on the back door? The only people who ever did were usually Sora and Kairi, but they usually just walked in. Imagine his surprise when he did open the door and found Sora standing on at his back door. The silver haired boy got a weird feeling in his gut when he saw Sora, like a foreboding sense instead of the usual butterfly feeling he usually had when he saw Sora.

"Hey Riku." Sora said giving Riku a smile, almost nervously. He walked in rather stiffly, keeping his hands in his rather big pockets. Sora's fingers ran over his hidden toy, the sharp edges slicing his fingers only lightly.

"Hey Sora, what's up?"

Sora was silent for a while, and Riku waited. He could tell something was bothering Sora, and he knew that if Sora had something wrong with him he would tell him, at least he hoped. He briefly wondered if this had something to do with how strangely Sora had been acting lately.

"I…I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow." Sora finally said after a while.

Riku nodded. "Okay," He said. "What about tomorrow?"

Sora leaned against the kitchen counter as Riku leaned against the dishwasher, feeling the steam coming from the running machine. He made a note in the back of his mind to empty it the next morning before he left.

"Ever…Ever since we got back, I've started noticing things. I've started feeling things. I can see the light around people's hearts; I can even see the darkness." Sora whispered the last part. Riku straightened himself out and stared at his friend, silently urging him to continue on.

"I thought I was just seeing things at first, but then, when I looked in the mirror I could see the darkness surrounding my own heart and it was growing with every passing day. I told myself it couldn't be true, that it wasn't true. Then it started to hurt."

Sora licked his lips, and Riku found himself momentarily distracted as he watched Sora's tongue run over his lips before he was pulled back into Sora's story.

"It was the worst pain I ever felt. I could be sleeping so deeply and I could still feel it and wake up from it. It took all I could not to wake up screaming in pain. It would usually only happened at night, and then the pain started being constant, and happening during the day. It was so hard to deal with, so painful." Sora clenched his eyes together tightly.

Riku felt his own heart clench when he saw his friend in so much pain. He walked over to Sora and somewhat awkwardly put his arm around his smaller friend. Sora rested his head on Riku's shoulder and sighed. He was going to say something when Sora began to speak again.

"It got worse though." He started, "I watched as my heart became clouded more and more with darkness. I knew it was too late to do anything. Soon enough, I couldn't see the light in my heart anymore. I can't even summon the keyblade."

Sora's statement shocked Riku to his very core. He was still trying to process the idea when Sora pulled out the object from his pocket. Sora held the weapon ready.

"The pain hurts so much Riku, so much. And when I think about how I can see the darkness surrounding yours and Kairi's hearts, like I've been watching happen, it makes me scared for you two. I don't want you guys to be in the pain I am in. It's just too much, and I love you guys."

Sora's determined eyes looked up Riku's and the silver haired boy's eyes widened by the range of emotions in the sky blue eyes. Sadness, fear, pain, love, and acceptance. Just before he could question Sora, the brown haired boy brought the knife he had smuggled into Riku's house and stabbed Riku in the heart.

Disbelief and pain bled through Riku's eyes as Sora continued to stab him in the heart continuously.

"S-Sora," Riku choked out, blood starting to flow out his mouth and down his chin. "Why?"

Sora laid Riku down on the cold tile floor, putting Riku's head on his lap in hopes that he would be comfortable for his last few moments of life. He stroked Riku's hair lovingly and even smiled at him as tears fell from his blue eyes.

"The darkness Riku, the darkness was attacking your heart. I could see it and it was getting worse and worse everyday. I didn't want to have you suffer. I'm sorry I hurt you Riku, but it was the only way."

Sora held Riku's hand for the first time in years and cried as he watched the life slide out of his friend. Riku could only gurgle in pain as the blood filled his lungs, until finally, he was still. Sora closed Riku's pale and lifeless eyes and as his face was so close to Riku's, placed a small kiss onto the dead boy's forehead.

"Goodbye Riku, I love you."

He pulled the knife out of the boy and threw it into the sink careslessly. He didn't care if someone found it, in a couple of hours, everything would be over. He paused before leaving the house, only to wipe the blood off him with one of the dish towels. He then left, and never looked back.

**XxXxXxXx**

****"Can Kairi come out?" Sora asked.

Kairi's foster mom smiled at him, she really liked him.

"Sure, but make sure she's back by eleven alright? And don't do anything dangerous." The woman told him.

"I promise." Sora lied with a smile.

The woman easily bought it and called for her daughter in all but blood. Kairi came bounding down the stairs and her entire face just seemed to light up when she saw Sora.

"Sora!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. Sora hugged her back but hide how his body just _burned_ in pain when she did.

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow." Kairi asked, curious.

"Come with me," Sora said, taking her by the hand. "I need to talk to you about something."

Kairi blushed at the implications and quickly tucked her hair behind her ears. She turned and yelled into the house she was going out and would be back soon. She quickly closed the door behind her and walked beside Sora as they headed towards the beach. She shyly slid her hand into Sora's and when the brown haired boy squeezed back, she got a rather large grin on her face.

"So what-" Kairi was cut off by a finger to her lips by Sora.

"Shhh…I'll tell you when we get to the island." He told her.

Kairi nodded and they walked in silence towards the beach, where they took her boat and paddled over to the island. They tied up the boat and Kairi followed Sora onto the beach. Sora didn't stop when he got to the waves, no, he continued walking into the ocean till the ocean was up to his knees.

"Sora!" Kairi called, "You're gonna get all wet!"

"Kairi," Sora called, holding his hand out to her, "Come here, please."

The red head showed slight displeasure, but since it was Sora who asked, she did what he had asked so kindly of her. She took off her shoes, not wanting them to get wet, but left her socks on so she'd at least have some kind of protection against the shells and such. Leaving her shoes on shore, Kairi waded out to where Sora was and grabbed his hand to steady herself against the waves. Sora then grabbed Kairi's wrist with his other hand that wasn't holding her hand. He looked at her directly in the eyes and Kairi was sure that he what he was going to say next was going to change her life forever.

And it did.

Kairi's eyes widened as she heard what Sora told her.

"What?" Kairi said in a breathless kind of talk, "Say that again."

"I killed Riku."

The harsh silence between them was like a slap in a face to Kairi. Was this a joke? No, Sora would never joke about something as serious as this. Was Sora serious? Yes, he was the most serious she had ever seen him.

"Why?" She finally choked out after a while, tears starting to well in her eyes. Why and HOW could he do this?

Sora tried to explain to her, about the darkness, but Kairi was numb to his words, to everything except the growing horror in her. To the fact that one of her best friends had murdered the other. So why was he telling her?

Cold realization hit her like the waves that were currently brushing up against her.

"S-Sora…?" Her eyes were fearful now, watching Sora as he was bathed in the moonlight. He looked like a man possessed, possessed by darkness.

"I'm sorry Kairi." He whispered, before grabbing her and pushing her under the water and holding her there.

The girl fought. She did everything she could possibly do from nails to trying to kick Sora in between the legs, but nothing saved her. Soon enough her lungs gave out on her and she lost everything.

Sora picked up the dead weight and carried her back to shore bridal style. He laid her down far enough from the waves so she wouldn't be pulled away from the tides and he kneeled down next to her. With a kiss to her forehead, he whispered one last thing to her.

"Goodbye Kairi, I love you."

He walked off, tears falling down his cheeks as he left her already stiffening body to be found. All he had to do now was one last thing he promised to himself before he joined his friends in the next life.

Sora walked off, with nothing left to lose.

**XxXxXxXx**

When King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy came to pick up Sora, Riku, and Kairi they found that some kind of rukus was going on. Mickey became concerned when he saw a group of kids, a girl with brown hair, a boy with blonde hair, and a tanned boy with orange hair, all standing around looking lost and crying unashamedly.

"Excuse me," Mickey said, getting both boy's attention on him while the girl continued to cry softly, "Is something wrong?"

The blonde haired boy gave a watery chuckle.

"Dude, everything is wrong. I-I just don't understand how this could have happened."

"It's just so wrong." The orange haired said with a grimaced. "So, so wrong bruddha"

"K-Kairi." The girl sobbed, and her shoulders shook harshly.

"Kairi!" The trio shouted in surprise.

"What happened to her?" Goofy asked, his face showing concern.

The blonde glared at them.

"Oh like you don't know! You probably just want to-" The blonde was cut off by the other boy.

"Stop it Tidus!" The other boy yelled. "They probably aren't from around here, they don't know."

The blonde, Tidus, mumbled a half hearted apology. The orange haired boy turned and gave a forced smile towards the trio.

"Sorry about him." The boy's face got sad and full of pain when he got on the next topic.

"Kairi…she was found on the beach this morning, dead. She was drowned."

The three warriors jumped in shock.

"W-what?" Donald gasped.

"Where is Sora and Riku? Do they know?" Mickey drilled for answers.

Tidus' jaw clenched and the small king felt his gut twist painfully. Please, no…

"The police got a call from Riku's mother this morning. She had gotten home from work, she works the late shift, and found Riku dead on the floor. Someone had stabbed him repeatedly in the heart."

The mouse squeezed his eyes shut in pain, thinking of the teen who had become one of his good friends.

"S-Sora?" Mickey's voice cracked, and Donald and Goofy could only stare in shock. They hadn't seen their King in a state like this since his nephews had been killed. (1) The two quickly looked up at Tidus, hoping that there would be some good news about their friend.

"…"

"Well?" Donald snapped.

"They can't find him." Tidus whispered, as if afraid someone would hear him, "I overheard the police and they say that he's a possible suspect since he's the one who was last seen with Kairi."

Donald and Goofy were about to pipe up for Sora's innocence when they were beaten to the punch by the brown haired girl.

"There is no way! Sora would never do that! He loves Riku and Kairi, he loves them so much! He would never…he would never…" The young girl then dissolved into tears. The two boys ended up having to lead her away, leaving the trio lost in their thoughts.

After a few moments, Donald reached out and touched his king's and his friend's shoulder.

"King?" He asked quietly.

King Mickey was quiet before looking up sharply, with determination in his eyes.

"Let's go the island. We need to find Sora." He said.

The duck and the dog nodded in unison, following after their leader loyally.

**XxXxXxXx**

Mickey could only watch as Donald tried again and again to cure Sora, knowing that it was useless. Sora was already dead, and had been for a while. Tears were running down all of their faces and the small mouse didn't care about pride or dignity at the moment as he sobbed. He cried for the loss of three young souls, for the unfairness of having their lives ended so early and for the simple anger and confusion he felt.

Why? Why did they die?

They had found Sora in the secret place. He was lying against a wall next to a strange door like wall. In his hand was a sharp rock that was stained with his blood, his wrists opened and had poured their contents all against the ground.

Mickey looked around the walls, taking in all the art that had been put up in the years. His eyes focused on one part though, the one near Sora. There was a picture of s boy and a girl handing each other stars? Mickey wasn't sure, but underneath it there was another picture, and it looked new. There was a hurriedly drawled boy on the far left that Mickey could immediately tell was meant to be Riku. On the far right was a girl, Kairi, and in the middle of the girl and the boy…Sora. He was holding both of their hands, smiling happily.

"Sora…" Mickey breathed.

He may not understand what had happened here last night, but he knew Sora did, and he also knew that Sora would take that to his grave.

All Mickey could do was pray that whatever happened here could be forgiven and that perhaps the three would be alright in the next life together.

He could only hope and pray.

**Owari:**

**Inumaru12:** Wow, that was one big ball of sunshine now wasn't it? Lol. Well, tell me what you think please and if you have any questions please ask, I'll try and answer them all. PLEASE REVIEW!

1) **Mickey's Nephews** – No, I am not BS-ing this. I was in line at the grocery store (or somewhere) and I found a Mickey Mouse comic, and in it he had two twin nephews and I'm not talking about Oswald's children. They weren't rabbits, they were actual mice and they looked just like Mickey, except they were younger and such. I can not for the life of me remember their names or find their names online. If anyone knows their names, that would be awesome if you shared them.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
